Professor Chaos
"Professor Chaos is an outcast in society. he dedicates his life to bringing chaos to the world and becoming the greatest super-villain and spreads destruction and terror wherever he goes. He outsources chaos with ruthless efficiency. He relies on an army of hamster minions, Chaos Kids and Minions to execute his evil plans." - Official character description Professor Chaos is the supervillain alter-ego of Butters Stotch in ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole''. Appearance and Personality Professor Chaos wears a tinfoil mask with a red and yellow dot on the forehead; it's open at the top to show Butters's blond hair. He also wears aluminum shoulder pads connected with a chain that goes on his shoulders and chest. He also wears tinfoil gloves and boots and a green cape. Professor Chaos is extremely dramatic and determined to prove himself as the ultimate supervillain, but usually fails miserably by virtue of having no idea how to cause large-scale havoc. His normal friendly personality often shines through his theatrics, causing him to comment on how cool his battle with the heroes will look in their franchise or apologize when he manages to actually cause trouble for someone. Once thwarted, he readily teams up with the New Kid and their allies, even joining Call Girl in defending the New Kid when Doctor Timothy turns Coon and Friends against them. He also seems to be obsessed with tin foil, hamsters, and "lava" (red LEGO bricks), incorporating all three into his schemes; even when funded by Mitch Conner, his ultimate villainous plan is to use a vast amount of LEGO bricks to turn all of South Park into "lava", thereby rooting everyone where they are forever. History Professor Chaos was one of the main villains in South Park, employed by Mitch Conner, he was given 20000 dollars to keep the citizens from going into the U-stor-it. However, he had a greater plan, causing great havok to prove his worth to lead the crime wave. With the money he had, he transformed the entire facility into his giant lair, and he hired hundreds of minions to defend his property, purchased countless lego bricks to "lava" the town, he even built a huge "Mecha Minions Chaos Supreme" with missiles to fight the Coon and Friends. With all the effort the Professor has made, he was still hopelessly defeated, and was brought back to the Coon Lair, locked in the cell previously held him for days. During the discussion, he revealed that the one who was paying was faceless, nameless, and simply wanted crime wave to go bigger. He remained in custody until the next day, when the New Kid was about to infiltrate the Freedom Pals' base. Seizing a chance, Professor announced that he can help the New Kid get pass the security grid, the Coon objected, but Human Kite disagreed on that. Eventually, Professor Chaos got out of the cell, and decided to take his minions(hamsters) before going to infiltrate. He did retrieve his minions successfully, however, his dad, Steven Stotch, angrily spotted him, along with the New Kid. As Steven Stotch remain his anger against the Professor, he questioned the New Kid regarding their identity, the New Kid, on the other hand, didn't bother answering. As a result, the New Kid was grounded with Professor Chaos in Butter's room. While the Professor sat frustrated beside the bed, playing a harmonica, the New Kid looked around and figured out a way to "Haywire" the door's electrical systems. Abilities Professor Chaos specializes in attack and disruption from a distance. His Chaos Blast is similar to Human Kite's eye lasers, while his Chaos Confuse-O-Tron works best against enemies in the thick of their own formation, where they can catch their allies with Shock and target them via Confuse; if nothing else, its long range lets him hit foes from a wide variety of angles. His Chaos Minion is an effective meat shield, being able to move around and inflict damage to draw enemy fire. His Ultimate ability is a powerful weapon against clusters of foes. Professor Chaos is a strong buddy on higher difficulties, where Shock does more damage and turning enemies against each other with Confuse can become even more useful. His field ability is Haywire, which allows the New Kid to fart a "Winged Minion" (a hamster with a tiny helmet and glider) at exposed wiring to deactivate certain devices. * Hammer of Chaos - Ultimate - Hits a wide area in front of Professor Chaos for heavy damage and Shock. **Range: A cone shape in front of him **Damage: High **Status Effect: Shocked * Chaos Blast - Ranged attack that damages enemies up to three squares away. **Range: Three tiles on each side of him **Damage: Moderate **Status Effect: None * Chaos Confuse-O-Tron - Summons a device near an enemy in a large range around Professor Chaos, inflicting Shock and Confuse. **Range: Single tile within three tiles' range of him **Damage: None **Status Effect: Shocked and Confused * Chaos Minion - Summons a minion in front of Professor Chaos, which can move around and punch enemies. Lasts 3 turns. Unlocked after completing Always Bet on Chaos. Quests Given * Always Bet on Chaos Quotes Field/Story * "Well, well, you actually made it to the end, Coon Friends." * "I gotta get outta here before my dad regains consciousness." Battle * Selected ** "Oh hamburgers!" ** "Muahahahahahahaha!" * Battle start ** "Oh, it looks like a rumble!" ** "I feel a lot of Chaos comin' on!" ** "Minions, assemble!" * Turn start ** "Bad news, villains: I'm a good guy now." ** "Chaos is coming for you!" ** "Muwahahaha!! Remember this day, for it is the day you die!" ** "I'm pretty sure I'm up, fellas." ** "Prepare to suffer, fools!" ** "Chaos is on the rise!" ** "Prepare for maximum Chaos!" ** "Prepare for your doom!" ** "Oh, boy! Some serious havoc is about to be wreaked!" ** "Oh, here I go, guys, make some room!" * Idle ** "Oh hamburgers, sorry for making you wait. I'm sure I'll attack soon!" ** "Hmmm... Who to attack for great Chaos..." ** "I shall resume spreading Chaos shortly, I promise!" ** "Muwahaha! Muuuwaaahaaa! Muwwwwaaaa!" * Self or ally idle ** "Gee, I wonder how my minions are doing." * Using Chaos Blast ** "For Chaos!" ** "Chaos!" * After using Chaos Blast ** "I'm workin' the Chaos guys, isn't this fun?" ** "Plenty more Chaos where that came from!" ** "Oh yeah, that's some good Chaos right there." * After using Chaos Confuse-O-Tron ** "There shall be no order from Chaos, do you hear me?" ** "Bet you can feel the Chaos now!" ** "This plan is foolproof!" ** "Wait for it..." * Using Chaos Minion ** "Go forth, minion!" ** "Get to work, minion!" ** "¡Vámonos!" ** "Get 'em!" ** "You're on the clock, minion!" * Ultimate ready ** "Hey, fellas? Wanna see my Hammer of Chaos? It's pretty neat." ** "My Hammer is ready to bring Chaos to all who defy me!" ** "It is time to unleash my greatest weapon, the Hammer of Chaos!" * After ally attacking ** "Gee whiz, that must've hurt bad!" ** "You've made the world a better place...for Chaos!" ** "The forces of Chaos are smiling upon you!" ** "Yes... Feel the Chaos flowing through you..." ** "Hmm, I like the way you make Chaos!" ** "Oh, wow! I'd hate to be that guy's underpants!" ** "I bet your parents are super proud of you." * After Fastpass attacking ** "Wish I could move like that when my dad is in one of his moods..." * After Fastpass using Hit and Run ** "Oh, wow! Oh, jeez! You guys see that?" * After Mosquito using lifesteal attack ** "I always thought mosquitoes were pretty neat." * After New Kid attacking ** "Real nice one, New Kid!" ** "That's my Butthole! Um, our Butthole, I mean." * After New Kid using Elemental Onslaught ** "Gee, you really know how to use that, New Kid!" ** "Muhahaha! What a perfect shitstorm, ButtLord!" * After Toolshed using Drillslinger ** "Dad doesn't let me watch him play with his tools." * After Tupperware using Tupper Tornado ** "Well, that was some state-of-the-art butt-whipping!" * After Wonder Tweek using Supreme Lightning and Icicle Strike ** "The forecast calls for scattered showers...with a chance of Chaos!" * After a Timefart ** "Oh c'mon, it didn't smell that bad." ** "Sorry about your turn." * After a Timefart Summon ** "Oh, Fartlord's got a minion now. Neato!" ** "Was that fella hiding in your rectum this whole time?" * Healing item ** "Chaos!" * Healed ** "Gee thanks!" ** "Thanks!" ** "Oh yeah, I feel better." ** "Oh wow, I needed that." * Reviving ** "It's too nice out to play dead!" ** "Chaos commands you to rise!" ** "There's a buddy!" ** "Come back to life, OK?" * Revived ** "Gee, thanks, it's no fun being dead." ** "It is I, Professor Chaos. Did you miss me?" ** "Thanks, if I was knocked out much longer I might have gotten grounded!" * Attacked ** "I'm sure glad I splurged on the heavy duty tin foil!" ** "You dare lay a hand on Professor Chaos?!" ** "OK, just shake it off, Professor." ** "C'mon, leave me alone!" * Ally attacked ** "Uh, you kinda look worse for the wear, buddy." ** "Be careful, you don't look so hot..." * Ally Attack Up ** "You look really intense right now!" * Ally Bleeding ** "Oh no, You're sic getting blood all over your costume!" * Grossed Out ** "Oh no, my lunch! I'm gonna get grounded!" * Defeated ** "I'm OK... I'm fine... Auuugh..." ** "Could this be the end...of Chaos?" * Ally defeated ** "We can still do this, superfriends!" ** "Professor Chaos will avenge you!" * Victory ** "We couldn't have done it without Chaos!" ** "Muhahaha! Victory!" ** "We super won!" ** "Hey fellas, that was super neat!" ** "Wow that was some nice fightin', guys." * Victory, New Kid defeated ** "You can stop playing dead, New Kid. We beat them." * Dialogue ** With Call Girl, battle start against Mecha Minion Chaos Supreme *** Call Girl: "#yourenotgonnabelievethis" Professor Chaos: "Thanks!" ** With Captain Diabetes, after Captain Diabetes using Coma Combo *** Professor Chaos: "Well, you must spend all day pumping iron, Cap." Captain Diabetes: "Nah, I'm just naturally swole." ** With Captain Diabetes, after Captain Diabetes using Sugar Rush *** Professor Chaos: "I don't know how you do it, Captain!" Captain Diabetes: "We should hang out more often. I'd love to show you." ** With Chaos Kid, battle start *** Professor Chaos: "Gosh, minions, what gives?" Chaos Kid: "Your check bounced. Chaos minions wanna get paid!" ** With Fastpass, idle and attacked *** Fastpass: "Not easy being one of the good guys, huh Professor?" Professor Chaos: "Only temporary! Soon the world will feel my wrath again!" ** With Fastpass, ally idle *** Professor Chaos: "Muwahaha! Muuuwaaahaaa! Muwwwwaaaa!" Fastpass: "What in the world are you doing?" Professor Chaos: "Practicing my evil laugh." ** With Fastpass, after using Chaos Blast *** Fastpass: "Where'd you learn to do that?" Professor Chaos: "From no one. Chaos is my master!" Fastpass: "Ah, from the Learning Annex, then. I got it!" ** With Fastpass, after using Chaos Confuse-O-Tron *** Fastpass: "Gotta admit... Your brand of Chaos has a certain appeal!" Professor Chaos: "Well, I'm glad you think so!" ** With Fastpass, attacked *** Fastpass: "You OK, Chaos?" Professor Chaos: "Uh, not really." ** With Mysterion, after Mysterion attacking *** Professor Chaos: "We should totally team up!" Mysterion: "Mysterion works alone." Professor Chaos: "Really? I mean, we're kinda working together right now." Mysterion: "Mysterion works alone." Professor Chaos: "Well, ok then." *** Professor Chaos: Gee whiz, Mysterion, you're really cool." Mysterion: "I know." ** With Raisins Girl, idle *** Raisins Girl: "So, you guys having a good time today?" Professor Chaos: "Uh...yeah." ** With Toolshed, battle start against Mecha Minion Chaos Supreme *** Toolshed: "Well, that's one hell of a construction project." Professor Chaos: "Thanks!" ** With Toolshed, after Toolshed using Drillslinger *** Professor Chaos: "How does it feel to serve as a tool of Chaos?" Toolshed: "Dude, not everyone is into your Chaos shtick." Professor Chaos: "Muahahaha! Spoken like a true agent of Chaos!" ** With Wonder Tweek, after using Chaos Blast *** Wonder Tweek: "Are you sure you're not radioactive, Professor?" Professor Chaos: "Nope!" ** With The Coon, attacking The Coon, Farts of Future Past *** Professor Chaos: "Did I attack the right one, fellas?" The Coon: "No!" / Mitch Conner: "Yes!" ** Fighting Jared, after he speaks *** "You're making me kind of uncomfortable." *** "I really don't like this guy!" * Uncategorized ** "Your King is no match for us, wahaha!" ** "Play your cards right and I might just introduce you." ** "A headbutt like a jack hammer... Neat, New Kid!" Gallery 20180224173410_1.jpg|Professor Chaos making his appearance through an outdoor screen set up in the front compound of U-Stor-It in 'The Hundred Hands of Chaos'. 20180224173734_1.jpg|Professor Chaos confronting The Coon, The New Kid, Human Kite and Toolshed through outdoor screens at another section of U-Stor-It in 'The Hundred Hands of Chaos'. 20171208131112_1.jpg|In-game splash image of "Mecha Minion Chaos Supreme". 20180224182438_1.jpg|Professor Chaos making his physical appearance inside his creation "Mecha Minion Chaos Supreme" during 'The Hundred Hands of Chaos'. 20180224183107_1.jpg|Professor Chaos laying down knocked-out after being defeated in 'The Hundred Hands of Chaos'. 20180224183206_1.jpg|Professor Chaos being taken away by The Coon after being defeated in 'The Hundred Hands of Chaos'. 20180224183425_1.jpg|Professor Chaos being detained in the Coon Lair's Holding Cell in 'The Hundred Hands of Chaos'. 20180301104722_1.jpg|Professor Chaos being freed from the Coon Lair's Holding Cell in 'The Chaos Gambit'. 20180302112328_1.jpg|Professor Chaos, with The New Kid being grounded in his bedroom in 'The Chaos Gambit'. confused pf.jpg|Professor Chaos looking confused about the actions The New Kid is taking. unground chaos.jpg|Professor Chaos being 'ungrounded' by The New Kid during the battle against his father. 94ea00728bd4b31c696fac9e8bd6277f9e2ff849.jpg|Professor Chaos, with The New Kid expressing shock at the fact that their house is being repossessed by the bank of South Park. last recruit.jpg|The Professor convincing The New Kid to join the dark side in the epilogue of the game. 20180302115400_1.jpg|Professor Chaos unlocked as an Ally in 'The Chaos Gambit'. 20180302115317_1.jpg|Professor Chaos unleashing his Ultimate ability 'Hammer of Chaos'. Trivia * Professor Chaos is a parody of Doctor Doom from Marvel Comics. * The form Professor Chaos takes during his Ultimate is based on his appearance in the South Park episode "Good Times With Weapons". It previously appeared as Butters the Merciful's ultimate ability in ''South Park: The Stick of Truth''. * Some of the trailers and other videos for the game show The New Kid using the Haywire ability to fire a Flying Minion at Token’s house, and it hits the door and runs away. This is never seen in the game. * It is no surprise that Chaos decides to recruit the New Kid, he actually tried convincing many people to join, he even came up with a codename for Captain Diabetes: "Admiral Anarchy" Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Villains Category:Characters voiced by Matt Stone Category:4th Graders Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Buddies Category:Enemies Category:Bosses